


Our Songs

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Punk Rock, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Somehow my brain thought that assigning my favorite Haikyuu couples their own rock songs was a good idea.No one asked for this but my brain made me do it anyway.All of these songs were ripped from my Spotify playlist because I was too lazy to think about songs that I didn't already have memorized.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Our Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long

Atsumu/Sakusa 

Song: The Sex Is Good by Saving Abel 

Reason: Atsumu is a rat and has commitment issues so he sings this instead of dealing with the fact that he’s slowly falling in love with Sakusa. Sakusa hums it occasionally because he knows it pisses off Atsumu. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto/Akaashi

Song: Under Your Scars by Godsmack

Reason: Bokuto started singing the second verse and chorus of this to Akaashi during sex because he thought it was romantic. They had to stop because Akaashi got too embarrassed but now they hum it to each other whenever they’re alone. (Bokuto knows Akaashi doesn’t have any scars but it was the only romantic song he could think of at the time) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi/Kenma

Song: Panic Switch by Silversun Pickups 

Reason: They both hum this to each other whenever they get nervous/want to leave. It’s kind of like a secret code word for them. They also just genuinely enjoy listening to it as background music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo/Bokuto: 

Song: No Sleep Till Brooklyn by The Beastie Boys 

Reason: They always sing this as loud as possible whenever they pull an all-nighter. They don’t even know where Brooklyn is. They’re just dumb. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma/Kuroo

Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven 

Reason: Kenma and Kuroo would probably sing this after meeting each other at some shitty bar. Their friends would’ve dragged them there against their will and if not for meeting each other, they probably would have counted it as the worst night of their lives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata/Kageyama

Song: Legends Rise by Godsmack

Reason: They both sing this at the top of their lungs because they think it’s cool and reflects their desire to rise to the top and become legends themselves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nishinoya/Asahi

Song: Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel

Reason: Nishinoya sent this song to Asahi after they got in the fight (rip supply closet broom). They don’t sing it very often but when they do it makes them both cry like babies. It’s always there to remind them of how strong they are and how they can get through anything as long as their together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukishima/Yamaguchi

Song: Cold as Ice by Foreigner 

Reason: They like singing this to each other as a joke. Yamaguchi sings it whenever Tsukki is being particularly mean (or cold) to their teammates while Tsukki sings it whenever Yams sticks his cold-ass feet/hands on him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi/Suga

Song: Gone Away by The Offspring 

Reason: Suga likes to sing this to Daichi because everyone jokes about his death. Daichi sings this to Suga because he thinks he’s a literal angel. It’s going to be absolutely soul-crushing when one of them actually dies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tendou/Ushijima

Song: Cut the Cord by Shinedown

Reason: The both enjoy humming this song from time to time, especially during volleyball matches. It reminds them to do their best and achieve victory at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make song fics about all of these one day. Who knows.


End file.
